The invention pertains to article carriers, and more particularly to an interframe article carrier for bicycles.
A wide variety of article carriers, or packs, are known for use with bicycles. Handlebar packs are adapted to be mounted to the handlebars of a bicycle. Packs are also known for mounting to the seat of a bicycle. Small interframe packs are also known which are mounted to the bicycle frame. Such interframe packs are mounted in an upper corner of the frame below the seat or in the upper corner of the frame below the handlebar. For touring purposes, larger packs are well known which mount to a bicycle carrier supported over the front or rear wheels. The front and rear packs are mounted such that they are supported on both sides of the front and rear wheels.
Although known article carriers provide a wide variety of methods for storing articles for transport on a bicycle, known article carriers have several disadvantages. Handlebar packs, seat packs, and known interframe packs are small in size. Larger packs attached to bicycle carriers mounted above the front and rear wheels change the weight distribution on the bicycle. This substantially alters the center of gravity of a bicycle. For lightweight bicycles, the packs may significantly alter the weight distribution on the bicycle, possibly having an adverse effect on the bicycle rider's balance and making the bicycle difficult to steer. Furthermore, article carriers may not adequately protect items carried therein from dirt and water.
An additional difficulty with known article carriers is mounting them to the bicycle. Packs mounted to bicycle carriers extending over the front and rear wheels require that a bicycle carrier be assembled to the bicycle. Once the bicycle carrier is mounted on the bicycle, the pack is assembled to the bicycle carrier. Handlebar packs, seat packs and packs mounted to bicycle carriers are typically mounted on the bicycle using a mounting bracket. Mounting the article carrier thus requires the use of tools. If mounting brackets are not used to attach handlebar packs and seat packs, the packs will swing freely on the bicycle. Such movement may interfere with the rider's operation of the bicycle. Additionally, the swinging of the packs may cause damage to delicate articles carried within the packs.